


Turnaround is a Turnabout

by KusakiChan15



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusakiChan15/pseuds/KusakiChan15
Summary: In the same corrupt world where the Council ruled over Cybertron, what if Orion Pax’ and Megatronus’ lives turned over and under them?
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Turnaround is a Turnabout

The roar of the crowd in the gladitorial arena echoed through his audials yet it was like _he wasn't there_.... It was like he was seeing someone else being cheered for... Like it wasn't his name that rolled off the glossa of every mech and femme in the said place...

There was only him... Only he could trust himself...

_"So ignorant and trusting... That shall be your downfall, little one..."_

He drew his energon stained axe once more and waved it like it was air for the crowd to behold. He was the champion. He was the unbeaten mech in the Pits of Kaon. He was superior to anyone else. He...

He was _Orion Pax._

...

Amongst the crowd of Cybertronians stood a large bulk that would intimidate even the feistiest of warriors. He walked along the poverty ridden halls of the arena with utter cautiousness and boldness as much as he could.

_"Him? In 'our' society!? Are you absurd!?"_

Although he wasn't treated with any reverence the moment he stepped in the capital of Iacon, it all changed after several stellar cycles. They respect him like any other high-caste mech should be. He treaded through the ranks... He earned his title... He earned his name... He...

He was _Megatronus._

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea had been bothering me since the other day and it was enough to just draw it so why not write about it as well? I don't plan on making this long but if it gains attention and positive feedbacks then get ready for lots of chapters in the future XD


End file.
